The Rose's
by CRAYZAYbecky
Summary: The secret about the Rose's has been revield, or has it? Not everything is as it seams in the story, NOTHING. So read and you'll find out. So READ AND REVIEW people and make me happy! Thats not a hint by the way people, it's a DEMAND!
1. The Beginning

Well this is my first sonic fic, so don't blame me...blame my mum, she's blameable!

Well lets just say that if i 'did' own sonic and all the other characters then it would be...CHAOS! Literally it would. So the high courts decided that I shouldn't own Saga and all the other respected things that belong to it, so there!

In other words...Me. No. Own. Sonic.

Characters may be 'a bit off' and that, but hey they need to fit in with the story line.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was another normal day in Station Square, you know the usual.

Amy chasing Sonic.

Sonic running away from Amy.

Eggman blowing up random parts of the city.

Sonic beating Eggman.

Eggman going home.

Tails buying popcorn, yum!

Shadow, Amy and Mephiles all together.

Cheese eating a slice of cak- hold on...'Shadow, Amy and Mephiles all together'? Surely that can't be right? Can it? Oh well.

"Well that's the last of them". Sonic finished cleaning up the mess he created from destroying all the robots. Tails emmerged from the X Tornado.

"Sonic. Have you seen Amy? I haven't seen her in hours" Tails questioned the blue hero.

Sonic found another piece of metal and threw it on to the huge mountain of scrap material. "You know what, no I havent come to think of it, usualy she's here chasing me round about now?"

"Strange, anyway we should be getting back to the mansion Sonic" Tails hopped into the plane and flew off.

"Right" Sonic ran off towards the mansion thinking of why Amy wasn't here.

'Mabey she finaly figured out that I'm not really interestedin her' he thought. His thoughts where shortly interupted though when he noticed a pink hedgehog walking in town with Rouge. He screeched to a holt and gazed at the hedeghog.

'Is that...is that Amy?' He thought whilst rubbing his eyes.

"So Rouge, you and Shadow?" The hedgehog chatted to the bat.

'It sure sounds like Amy, but it definatly doesn't look like her' He looked at her again and again and again. It was Amy, same hair, same voice, same Amy but it was her clothes. Skinny jeans and a white t-shirt instead of her dress and gold ballet pumps instead of her usual pink boots. He smirked 'she looks good'.

"You wish! He's too...quiet around me, I like a talkative man, like Knuckles" Rouge said shyly whilst blushing at the thought of knuckles."What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes you Amy, who do ya think I'm talking to, Santa? So come on, you and Shadow, I've seen you two together quite a few time recently, anything I should know about" Rouge smiled teasingly to Amy.

"NO! That is discusting!" Amy yelled so loud even Eggman could hear it, if he wasn't in the bath but thats not the point.

"Why is it, he's strong, fast, super cute and did I mention cute" Rouge started day dreaming.

"I thought you didn't like him he's 'too quiet around me' and 'Knuckles ohhh lovely talkative Knuckle, why don't you just talk to me so I can hear you talk to me!', eh Rouge?" Amy mocked.

Rouge stopped "Hey! I did not say that! Mabey I might of thought of that but that does not mean I sai- hold on that was what I was thinking, how did you know?" She looked at Amy, puzzled.

"I erm, guessed." Amy changed the subject, quicky. "Anyway, what do we do next?"

"We could..." Rouge started to whisper into Amy's ear.

Sonic decided enough was enough and walked over to Amy and Rouge. "Hey Rouge, Amy."

"Hi Sonic" Rouge replied. She turned to Amy "See you there then" She winked then flew off.

"Sonic do you mind. We were having an impotant discussion then" Amy protested.

"owwwwh well sorry for ruining your 'important discussion' after all it was about Knuckles, oh! an d Shadow. What's so good about Shadow anyway, I mean sure he's fast but it's his shoes that make him that fast. he's nothing like me and you know that"

Amy punched Sonic, and hard. He was sent flying backwards into the wall of a nearby shop and fell to the ground.

She walked over to his grumbling form on the floor and squatted down.

"Don't you ever talk about Shadow in that way, you got me?" She picked him up by his arm "Have you?" She glared at him.

"Ow" He winced at her grip. "Yes"

"Whats was that, I couldn't hear you" She edged closer to his face.

"YES Amy, yes"

"Good" She let go of him and walked away.

He got up and dusted himself off. "Man, has she been training or something and why is she so defencive of Shadow?"

'How am I supposed to know! All I know is that I want a chilli dog, go get me one!' his thought thought to itself.

"Right"

OOOOA few moments laterOOOO

Sonic arrived at the mansion. He looked around and found who he was looking for.

"Chris" He zipped over to chris who was sat watching tv with Cream and cheese. "Have you seen Amy?"

"No, sorry Sonic. I saw her a few days ago with Shadow and I haven't seen her since" Chris stated whilst turning off the tv.

"She's at Shadow's house. She's been staying there since the 'accident' with her house" Cream said quietly

_Flashback_

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't stop me Sonic!" Eggman yelled giddy to the blue blur on the ground._

_"Oh yer! Wanna bet!"_

_"How's about £1.50 then" Eggman pulled his wallet out from his pocket and started looking for his coins._

_"What? This guy's of his rocker! Although it gives me a perfect opotunity to do this" Sonic spun into the side of the Eggcarrier. _

_Ahhhhhh! Oh no! My money!" Eggman crashed into the side of a very familiar apartment. Money scattered everywhere. Luckily no one was in the surrounding area when it blew up and collapsed. What a coincidence._

_"MY HOUSE! YOU BLEW UP MY HOUSE SONIC!" Amy yelled at Sonic._

_Sonic looked at the groud. "Owwwh! Thanks Eggman for the £1.50!" He picked up the money and dashed off._

_"My money!" Eggman yelled._

_End of flashback._

"Are you serious Cream. I thought she was satying with you and your mum untill her flat was re-built"

"No. I asked her if she wanted to but she said no, she already had arrangements but I didn't know who with at the time"

Sonic sighed. "Thanks Cream, and you to Cheese" He winked at Cheese.

"Choo, Choo!"

Sonic dashed off towards Shadows house.

OOOOWe're at Shadow's house/penthouse thing, I don't know yet!OOOO

He didn't really know where Shadow lives. No one does. So he followed Amy (he found her before when I wasn't typing, he just did).

She walked into the front doors of the reception area.

"Ah! Miss Rose, did you have a lovely day?" A Reception man asked her from behind his counter.

"Yes thank you gregory (random name i thought of) I did" She walked to the elevator and pressed the button.

Sonic ran over to her. "Amy, why are you staying with Shadow?"

She jabbed the button several more times. "Is it any of you business, no". The elevator doors opened and she stepped inside. Sonic was about to walk in himself but Amy pressed another button and the doors closed in his face.

'Come on where's my chilli dog! I'm hungry!' He thought.

"Shut up thought!" He yelled.

"Exuse me. Are you alright" Gregory asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you have a Shadow, erm I don't know his last name, here?"

"Yes. He's on floor 27, the penthouse. Are you a friend?"

"Erm, yes." Sonic hesitated.

"Very well, Shadow likes visitors, expecially a Miss Amy Rose and Mr Me-"

"Can I go up and see him?" Sonic bluntly asked.

"Sure, go ahead" Gregory went back to his desk.

OOOOIn Shadow's penthouseOOOO

The door was open.

Sonic just walked right on in and herd laughter and a crash.

"HAHAHAHAHAAHHAH!! Shadow stop! Please it hahahahaha hurts!"

"Nope not until you give me what I want Amy!"

"NEVER! NO! NO NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Sonic's eyes widend.

"Amy!" Sonic dashed into what he presumed was Shadow's living room.

"Alright what's going...on" He looked around the room filled with white furnature and found Amy and Shadow on the floor.

"Give me it!"

No Shadow, it's mine!"

"It's mine now!" Shadow tried to snatch the object from Amy.

"Don't make me tell Me-" Amy saw Sonic out of the corner of her eye. She hit Shadow on the chest and pointed to Sonic.

"Oh erm, hi Sonic" Amy crawled out from under Shadow and neatend herself out.

"This isn't what it looks like" Shadow got up from the floor and walked next to Amy.

"Oh really, then what is it then?" Sonic asked.

Mephiles walked in and stopped.

"Erm, is this a bad time?" he walked over to Amy and Shadow.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Sonic yelled.

"We can explaine" Amy and Mephiles said in unison.

Shadow looked around then rememberd. "Oh yer, we can explaine"

"I'm listening"

* * *

Me to. I'm listening aswell.

So what is going on? Hmmmmmmm?

Lets see. A trade is on offer. You give me lets say, more than 5 reviews for this and I'll give you the next chapter soon, if I get the reviews! Deal?

So what ya waiting for. Hit the review button and tell me something. Don't mind what it is, just something.

I'm waiting.


	2. The Truth

* * *

Well thanks for all the reviews, so as promised here's the next chapter! And we actually find out what's going on.

Life sucks in a wheelchair. :( But it's ok though, just another 2 mabey 3 months left in it, so thats not ages away, it's just 2 or 3 months away!XD

Anyway... Me still no own Sonic. Shame.

* * *

**The Truth**

"Well, I'm waiting" Sonic impatiently implied whilst tapping his foot on the wooden floor.

A look of guilt and embarasment was on Amy's face, Shadow though was just staring at the window. Mephiles on the other hand was bobbing his head from side to side with his eyes closed.

"Well? I'm wait-"

"Yes Sonic we know your 'waiting' so shut up a minuet so we can explain" Shadow didn't even bother looking away from the window whilst he spoke.

Sonic looked at Amy.

She gave in to his stare or 'tell me what it is now' look. "Fine. Shadow and Mephiles are my brother's. Happy?"

"WHAT?"

"You herd, Shadow and Mephiles are my bro-"

Sonic cut her off. "Are you being serious. Him. You. Even him. Related?" He pointed to mephiles last.

"Yes, even Mephiles, Sonic" Amy retorted.

"I need to get the others" Sonic dashed off to find everyone.

Mephiles opend his eyes. "It's. Peanut. Butter .Jelly. Time!"

Amy put her hands on her face. "Why am I related to you?"

"but Amy" Shadow looked from the window and smirked at her "It is peanut butter jelly time!"

"oh god" Amy mumbled.

OOOOAbout 10 minuets laterOOOO

Everyone was sat in the living room. Cream, Cheese and Rouge sat on the sofa. Knucles, Chris, Tails and Sonic were sat on the sofa opposite the others and the three in question were stood up infront of the large t.v.

"So, you three are siblings?" Rouge looked puzzled.

Amy nodded.

"But then wouldn't Shadow's name be Shadow Rose?" Sonic started laughing.

Rouge glared at Sonic and continued. "But isn't Shadow 50 years old even though he never ages?"

"And wasn't Mephiles formed from Shadow's shadow?" Knuckles butted in.

"Hahahahaha! Mephiles Rose! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Shut up Sonic" Amy glared too at Sonic.

"No and no, it's kinda complicated. You see I had this little Chaos Control aaccident and blasted myself back 50 years" Shadow stated.

"And the rest"

"But Amy, they'll laugh at me"

"No they wont"

"They will"

"Shadow found the cryotechnics lab and saw a £2 coin in one of the freezers. He fell in trying to get it and got himself froze" Mephiles blurted out.

Everyone started to giggle and snicker.

"Told you they would" Shadow was getting embarassed.

"Right. That explains Shadow but what about Mephiles?"

"I was getting to that Rouge. I. Was. Born." Mephiles gasped to himself.

"In other words. He and Shadow are twins" Amy spoke.

"And you Amy?" Rouge was starting to get into a debate.

"I'm there sensible little sister, unfortunatly" Amy stated.

Everyone was silent.

"I'm so happy for you!" Cream got up and hugged the trio. "You're so lucky to have one another!"

"Urh, thanks Cream. Getting. Hard. To. Breath. Here" Amy gasped.

"Oh sorry" cream released them from her bone crushing hug of 'happiness'. "Oh, I've got to go home now, sorry. Come on Cheese"

"Choa. Choa" Cream and Cheese left the penthouse and went to her mother's house.

"Well. I've gotta go back and check on the Master Emerald now. Bye" Knucles waved as he left.

"Hold on! I'll fly you there if you want!" Rouge flew after him.

"So" Sonic began. "Are you living here now Amy?"

"Well I haven't got anywhere else to live now have I. Afterall my apartment did get blown up" She glared at Sonic.

"Well you could always stay with me and Chris you know"Sonic implied.

'Man, why did I say that?' He thought.

"Narh, your alright. I'd rather stay with my brothers. Someone has to stop them from breaking everything" She turned and looked at the troublesome twins.

"That was not my fault"

"Shadow, you blocked the toilet up with peanuts"

"Yeah well Mephiles told me to" Shadow started to sulk.

"Mephiles!"

Tails leaned over to Sonic "Erm, Sonic. I think we'd better go"

"Right" Soinc adn Tails left the siblings to continue arguing over 'who blocked the toilet up with peanuts'.

'I wonder why Amy doesn't want to do anything with me? Shut up thinking about Amy and get me food!' Sonic thought to himself whilst running.

OOOOback yet again to the home of the Rose'sOOOO

Amy was cooking a pie in the kitchen.

"Amy?" Shadow yelled from the dining room.

"What?" She yelled back.

"Hold on" Shadow got up from the table and skated over to were Amy was. "Do you think we should tell the others about the 'you know what'?"

"Erm. I don't kn-" She was cut off from a gurgling noise which came from the bathroom.

"WHOOO! PEANUTS!"

"Oh no, the toilet! MEPHILES!" Amy yelled.

* * *

Things are about to get a whole lot stranger. Trust me.

So. Another 5 reviews and the next chapter appears on the screen later.

Have you ever blocked a toilet up with peanuts? I sure have! XD

It was a dare. Blame my friends!


	3. Another Secret

Ok, Annabell or Claire (her real name) why are you waving at me in ICT and why are you called Annabell?

She's a wierdo, like me! So yup I'm History typing this up, don't ask I can't be bothered to type up the explination so just look at my drabble series (it's in my Storm Hawks one) and the reason's on there. It's quite funny actually but it hurt.

So what to do next?

By the way, I'm making this up as I go along XD

* * *

**Amy's Other Secret**

"Are you sure? Because they could find ou-"

"Shadow they wont, ok just relax. Why did you have to block the toilet up Mephiles?" Amy looked around the bathroom. "Where's Mephiles?"

"You go find him. I'll stay and clear this up" Shadow took the toilet plunger from Amy and pointed towards the door "Go"

"Fine, once I find him, he's toast" Amy pounded her fist into her palm.

"Bye, have a nice day!" He waved.

"Don't be sacastic Shadow" Amy walked out of her new home and went around Station Square to look for her other older brother.

She passed the mall, the park and even went to Chris's but still, no Mephiles.

'Where could he be?' She thought whilst walking down the main street.

"Amy!" Rouge yelled from inside a store.

"Hey Rouge, have you seen Mephiles?" Amy replied.

Rouge walked over to Amy. "No sorry I haven't, why?"

"He blocked up the toilet with peanuts and he's done a runner"

"Oh. Well I can help you look for him if you want? Oh and by the way, you've been accepted"

Amy looked around to find her estranged brother "Thanks and oh my gosh really?"

"Yep, lets get a drink or something" Rouge grabbed Amy's arm and dragged her to a Starbucks cafe.

They sat at a table and ordered thier drinks.

"So when do I begin Rouge?"

"Right now if you like"

"Now, well I'm kinda busy looking for Meph-"

"Amy, Mephiles is the assignment. We need to find him"

"What?" Amy asked puzzled.

"Look we need all three of you for this ok, we already have Shadow and now you, all's we need now is Mephiles"

The waiter came and handed them there drinks.

"Here you go" he handed a cup of tea to Rouge "And here you go" he handed the other cup to Amy.

"Thank you" They said in unison.

"You're welcome" He walked back to the counter.

"So, will you help?" Rouge took a sip from her drink.

Amy sighed. "Sure"

"So we need to find him befor Eggman finds out about you three and the miss-"

A loud explosion came from the mall and the earth shook. People started to run around screaming.

Rouge droped her cup "Whoah! What as that?"

"Don't know but it came from the mall" Amy looked towards the half blow up mall.

"Come on lets go" Rouge got out from her seat and took off from the ground. Amy got up.

Rouge looked behind her "Aren't you coming?" She yelled.

"Yeah, just go on without me for a minuet" She closed her eyes.

"Right" Rouge continued to fly towards the disaster.

Amy opened her eyes. Shadow skated over to her. "Come on" he said. Amy hopped onto his back and Shadow dashed off.

"Urgh Shadow, you smell like to toilet" Amy put one of her hands over her nose.

"Yer well you would too if you had to unblock the toilet by any means nesicery" he looked over his shoulder.

"That is discusting" Amy's voice sounded a little strange due to her current 'ewww toilet smell' defence mechanism, in other words, her hand over her mouth and nose.

Shadow came to a holt and Amy hopped off.

"Eggman, should have guessed" Amy figured.

Rouge landed next to Shadow. "How'd you get here?"

"That's not the problem right now, the problem is him" Shadow pointed towards Eggman in his Eggcarrier.

"YOU!" Eggman yelled "I KNOW YOUR LITTLE SECRET AMY" he taunted.

The X Tornado landed behind our trio.

Tails and Chris jumped out. Sonic dashed past them and screeched to stop infront of Rouge.

"Eggman"

"Ahhhh Sonic, I still want me money back you know"

"I spent it so you can't have it back!" Sonic yelled to Eggman.

"THAT'S IT!" Eggman fired at Sonic. Soinc dashed around the missiles.

"THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!" He retorted

"NO. THIS IS!" Eggman aimed his next batch of missiles towards the other half of the mall.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Gold spears shot through the air and crashed into some of the missiles causing them to blow up in the air. The other missiles continued to make there way to the building.

"HAH!" Eggman laughed

The missiles were getting closer to the mall.

Sonic dashed off towards the missiles. Tails and Chris jumped back into the X Tornado and took off. Rouge flew off to help them. Shadow and Amy just stood there.

"Man I haven't done this is ages" Amy flexed her hands then placed them by her sides. Pressure built up in her as wind spirled out of her palms. She shot upwards and 'flew' past Rouge.

"What the?" Rouge stopped in the air and looked confused.

Amy kept on going untill she got infront of the ever-growing-closer missiles. She stopped (still in the air) and stretched her arms outwards.

Sonic looked up. His eyes grew massive. Chris looked out from the window his eyes were too massive, so were Tails's when he saw.

The missiles just stopped, right infront of Amy.

"THIS. IS FOR BLOWING UP MY FAVOURITE SHOP!" She thrusted her hands out infront of her and the missiles turned around and headed towards Eggman.

"Oh god" he turned around and flew off and was still being chased.

He swirved left. Amy moved her hands to the left.

He went right. So did Amy's hands.

He then went upwards, then downwards. So did Amy.

Everyone was watching, even news reporters and their camera men were there, filming everything.

Amy moved one arm back and clenched her fist. She flew forwards and pushed her bent arm out infront of her. A large stream of silver and golden sparks of energy came rushing out of her palm.

Eggman turned his head "Oh god". His carrier blew up in the air. Parts of machinery and dust fell to the ground, along with a certain pink hedgehog. She spiraled head first to the ground and fliped herself around so she was now going feet first. She landed with bent knees and did a backwards handspring.

"Woah" Everyone gasped and looked shocked.

Sonic and Shadow ran over to her.

"Are you ok Amy?" Shadow had a look or worry and concern on his face.

"I'm fine Shadow. Like I said, I haven't done that in ages" She breathed out and looked at Shadow.

"Right. it's just tha-"

"I'm fine, now stop worrying ok. We need to find Mephiles" She walked around but she was bombarded with reporters (thats like my last name, Porter XD).

"PEANUTS!"

Everyone looked around. They saw large chunks of rubble with a bright glow of greyish purple light beam out from under it. The chunks of rock and building debris shot out in all directions. The light faded away and revield Mephiles holding a bag. He walked over to the cluster of hedgehogs, people, a bat and a fox.

"What. What'd I miss?" He questioned.

"MEPHILES!" Amy yelled. "Where were you?"

"Buying a bag of peanuts from the peanut store" he held the bag infrint of him and showed Amy it.

"Cool Peanuts!" Shadow took half of the bag and looked into it with Mephiles.

Amy put her head in her hands. "That is it" A ball of fire came from her hands and headed towards the bag.

"Amy" Mephiles looked upset as he stared from Amy to the cindered bag. "That's mean"

"Yer" Shadow butted in.

"Home now" She glared at them.

"But-" Amy lifted her hands. She, Shadow and Mephiles vanished.

"Now who's gonna clean this up?" Sonic asked.

"Well that explains why they wanted her" Rouge said to herself.

"What?" Soinc looked at her.

"Nothing" Rouge flew off towards GUN.

* * *

Well that was strange. Amy wasn't even meant to do that, oh well.

GUN eyyy? Whats with that. I Know. hehehheehehe. Something just clicked inside my head! Whoo!

Erm now I just need to figure out how the rest is going to continue.

Ok another 5 reviews and you find out how it all began or something. haven't decided yet.

Remember. It's up to YOU if you want the next chapter!

Bye!


	4. Shadow And Mephiles's Fun With Peanuts

You know what Luke, dude01? I might just do that, dunno when though, but I will.

So, lets say if I 'did' own Sonic and co. things would be....UTTER CHAOS, but cool, so nope, I don't, but one day i will....

* * *

**Shadow And Mephiles's Fun with Peanuts, with a dash of Sonic and Amy talking, oh yey** (crap title but, meh! What'd ya expect, my brain doesn't function properly untill 20:05, and it's 20:04 now)

"Tails, can I talk to you?" Sonic was in Tails's workshop, looking around at all the half finnished electronics.

"Sure Sonic, what is it?" Tails was upgrading the X Tornado.

"It's Amy. Ever since I blew up her house, everythings changed. Do you think it's to do with her house being blown up by me?" Sonic started to fiddle with something he shouldn't, well fiddle with.

"Narh, I don't thinks it's that. I think it's to do with her family. Pass me a screw driver would ya"

Sonic picked up a screw driver and handed it to Tails "Here. What do you mean? Like her parents?"

"Well, I dunno. It's something you'd have to find out from Shadow or Mephiles I guess" Tails finnished screwing in a screw and got out from the newly upgraded plane.

"Why not from her?" Sonic started to fiddle, again.

"Because Soinc, she'd I dunno, zapp you off to some parrallel universe and you'd have to eat berries and wood lice for the rest of your life and living in a run down squat house full of wierdo's and phycopaths who'd eat your shoes and not to mention you socks, YOUR SOCKS SONIC, YOUR SOCKS!" Tails grabbed a hold of Sonic and started to shake him like a demented cat with a broken tin opener.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" Sonic got out of Tails's mad moment grip and waved him goodbye. "Cya Tails, I'm gonna go and see Amy"

(Oh! i just though of another title XD Oh well, can't be bothered to change it)

OOO Ok we're at Amy's house now OOO

"Shadow?" Amy was playing on her wii with Shadow.

"Yer?" He flung his remote forward (there playing wii sports by the way, well wii tennis, I'll just shut up now)

"Where's Mephiles?" Amy hit the ball back to Shadow

"Erm, good point, I dunno" He returned the ball.

"I suppose I'd better go look for him" Amy paused the game

"Hey I was enjoying that!"

"Tuff. Right, I'll be back in a bit ok?" Amy grabbed her coat and walked out of the door.

"OOOOH KAYYYYYYYY" Shadow yelled after her

(here ya go Luke, I'll bung it in now)

Shadow turned around. "You got them?"

"Mephiles popped up from behind the sofa "Yep" He handed Shadow a bag of...peanuts.

"Lets have some fun" They both went out of the apartment and went to Sonic's house (well he's living with Chris now).

OOO Ok we're with Amy around Station Square now OOO

Amy was walking around looking for her brother, again.

'The things I do for my family' she thought. She walked around the corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry" She stepped back to let the person she bumped into past.

"Don't be" It was Sonic, suprise!

Amy looked at him "Oh hey Sonic, look I've gotta go and find Mephiles" Amy walked on and started to look around again.

"hey wait!" Sonic ran up to her "I'll help you look if you want?"

"Fine" Amy continued to look around.

OOO With Shadow and Mephiles now YEY! OOO

"Mephiles, come on!" Shdaow and Mephiles were crawling though a hedge under Chris's window.

"Shhhh! We'll get caught, Hey where are you shoes?" Mephiles was holding the bag of peanuts.

"I erm, dunno" Shadow was still crawling then stopped. Mephiles banged into him.

"Hey why'd you sto-"

"SHHHHH!" Shadow pionted upwards to the open window.

"OHHHHHHH!" Shadow hopped through the window and signled for Mephiles too.

They crept around the mansion untill they found what they were looking for...the bathroom.

OOO Back with Amy and Sonic OOO

"So where do you think he would be?" Sonic was getting bored of 'find the Mephiles'.

"If I knew where he'd be then why am i looking for him?" Amy was getting bored too.

"Erm, mabey he went back to your house" Sonic asked

"It's not my house Sonic, it's Shadow's" Amy looked around and decided enough was enough. She turned around and started walking.

Sonic looked at her.

She turned her head "Come on then"

Right, I knew that" Sonic followed Amy to her, well Shadow's house.

OOO Back with the idiots OOO

They opened the door and shut it after them. Mephiles opened the bag.

"Lets get started" They dug thir hands in and pulled out loads of peanuts.

"Start with the sink" They shuffled over to the sink and clogged it up with peanuts.

Shadow looked around "The bath". They filled the plug hole with peanuts.

They both turned around and looked at the toilet, then each other.

OOO back, yet again, with Amy and Sonic OOO

(this is all happening at the same time by the way)

Amy pulled her coat off and dumped it on the floor. She walked over into the living room.

"SHADOW. MEPHILES" She yelled. but no answer. "looks like they've both dissapeared" she told Sonic, who was in the door way.

"Aren't you worried about them?" he asked.

"Narh. They can both take care of them selves" She jestured Sonic to sit down.

He walked over to the sofa and sat down "What do you mean?"

"I mean" She sat down too "they both act like me in desperate situations"

"What Shadow. Sensible?" he mocked

"Hey. Shadow may be a irrtional grumpy pig sometimes but he's family so leave him alone" She looked out of the window

"oh. Sorry." Sonic looked out of the window too. "I didn't me-"

"It doesn't matter" Amy cut him off.

OOO why am i even doing this? OOO

"RUN!" Mephiles yelled. So they ran.

Chris woke up. "What the?"

OOO (sigh) something about Amy and Sonic or something (sigh) OOO

Amy made Sonic a cup of coffee.

"here you go" She handed it to him

"Thanks" He started to drink it. Amy went to get herself a drink. Sonic looked around the room

'Nice. Good coffee' he thought.

Amy walked back from the kitchen and over to the sofa. The door swung open and a black and red hedgehog came running in and crashing into Amy. Her coffee spit down her and dernched her dress.

"Shadow!" Amy screeched

Shadow skidded to a holt and looked at her. "Sorry"

She sighed "Where's Mephiles?"

"He should be here around about...now" Shadow looked at the t.v. Mephiles popped out from nowhere.

"Hi!" He waved at Amy but soon stopped "What?"

"You used Chaos Control didn't you?" She questioned him.

"Yer, but-"

"Where have you been? You know what I don't wanna know ok. I'm off to go get changed" She walked off to her bedroom

"Mephiles do you wann- oh hey Sonic"

"Hey Shadow, what are you-"

"I'm off to bed" Mephiles walked over to his room.

"What am I what?" Shadow dashed over to the kitchen and got himself a drink and dashed back to the sofa.

Sonic looked at him, then his feet."Don't you need you rocket shoes to go that fast?"

Shadow looked at him "Nope. I just use them to skate around and they look cool!" He started to drink his drink (man they love their drinks)

"Oh" Sonic drank more of his drink

Amy walked back out in her pyjamas. "Whats going on? You two. Coffee. Talking. This must be serious" She asked.

"Hey Amy."

"Heyah Shadow" She looked at him strangly.

Shadow was getting tierd. He yawned "I'm off to bed" Shadow slumped off to his room and closed the door.

"Whats the matter" He looked at Amy

"Just, things" She sat down

"What things?" He was acting like a phyciatrist.

"Things?"

"Yes, things" She looked at the floor. So did he.

'Man that will never come clean' he thought.

"You're right. It wont"

He looked at her "how'd you know that"

"That?" She raised an eyebrow

"What I was thinking?" He was getting confused.

"I can read minds" She clicked her fingers and the coffee stain dissapeared.

"What? That is strange" He stared at her

They chatted for ages and when I say ages I mean AGES. Almost 3 whole minuets! OMG! Narh it was more like 2 hours but thats not as long as 3 whole minuets!

"So how'd you get them power thingys?" Sonic asked

"I don't know. Just born with them I guess"

"What about Shadow or Mephiles?" He was eating some cake, urgh I can't stand cake yuck!

"Well we all have our own thing" She was eating cake (yuck) too. "I have well, all sorts, Shadow has speed and Chaos Elements (I made that up...i think?) and Mephiles has a bit af them all and his own thing, sort of I don't know, type into to google Images 'Mephiles the Dark' and you'll see what I mean (honestly you will)"

"What?" Sonic was really confused

"I said he has his own thing and a bit of mine and Shadow's" Amy said

"Right. So what do you do all day? I never see you during the day anymore"

She went silent.

"Ok. I don't really think you three are related. I mean you're all so different"

"Look I'll show you" She got up and dragged Sonic by the arm into Mephiles's room.

"What are we doing in her-" She trailed him over to Mephiles's bed and pulled off her glove.

"Look" She showed him her hand. It was pink, obviously but it had red/grey fingertips which went up her fingers/ thumb and redygrey lines going up to her metacarples (middle of your hand, pe we have to use the proper terms) which swirled into a spiral. She picked up Mephiles's hand and he had a simular design exept his were grey. She dropped his hand and let him sleep.

"Now do you believe me? Or do you want more?" She said in a low voice and led him out of Mephiles's room and over to Shadow's.

They walked in and went over to the other sleeping hedgehog. Amy grabbed Shadow's hand and showed it to Sonic. it was the same. Same design. Different colour. His was red. They walked out of his room and herd 'peanuts' being mumbled.

"Now do you think we're related?" Amy asked

"Yes"

"it's getting late. You can crash on the sofa if you want." Amy clicked her fingers and the sofa turned into a bed with pillows and a cover on. "Night" She walked over to her room and closed the door.

"Night" Sonic walked over to the 'bed' and climbed in. 'This is strange' he thought

"I herd that" Amy yelled from her room.

'Strange' he though to himself.

"And that" She yelled

"PEANUTS! NO PEANUTS! DON'T DIE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow yelled

Mephiles woke up "HUH? WHAT? PEANUTS! WHOO! AHHHH NO DON'T DIE!" He got out of bed and went into Shadow's room.

Amy popped her head out of her door "What have you two done?" she asked sternly.

Mephiles came out from Shadow's room "Shadow's having a nightmare abut peanuts."

"The real reason Mephiles"

"We clogged Chris's house up with peanuts"

She glared at him "You didn't?"

Shadow popped out "We did" The brothers high fived each other

Amy sighed and went back into her room.

Shadow shrugged and went back to bed. Mephiles went to the kitchen.

"Hey! Who had cake without me?"

Sonic layed down. 'This household is crazy' He thought

"I heard that Sonic" A feminine voice yelled.

Sonic rolled over and shut his eyes. Mephiles snuck up behind him and pounced on him.

"Ah ha I got you now Sonic"

"Ahhh"

"MEPHILES GET OFF SONIC AND GO TO BED!" Amy yelled

Mephiles got off the bed and went to his own.

Sonic sighed and went to sleep

* * *

Erm that was strange.

You like? Another 5 reviews and the next chappie come out! YEY!

Listening to 'Womanizer' and typing this up is not a good combination.

And remeber. REVIEW please.


	5. Don't Know What To Name This Chapter

Sorry for not uploading anything for ages, I've had my cast taken off and I've been getting used to walking again.

Hey don't blame me, blame the 13 horses that trampled me! Trust me, I did.

So getting back into the swing of things...I don't own Sonic, never have - never will. It's simple really.

it's been so long...I've forgot!

* * *

**I Haven't A Clue What To Name This Chapter**

Sonic woke up with a headache. "Oh man. What was I dreaming of last night? Beer?" Well he felt like he had a hangover, but without the beer, does that make any sense to you?

"Well mabey you did, since as it's 4 in the afternoon, Sonic" Shadow and Mephiles were playing MarioKart on the Wii (I love that game!).

"WHAT! I was meant to see Chris off, he's going on holiday today, well an hour ago" Sonic started to get out of the 'bed' or sofa that turned into a bed due to some strange surcumstances, or in other words Amy.

"Whupdy doo for him. At least he gets to go on holiday...NO not the giant mushroom, anything but tha- ahhhhh, thanks I'm in the lava now Shadow!" Mephiles threw the wheel on the floor and set it on fire using his hands.

"Hahahah, YEY I win!" Shadow plunged his fist in the air and did a little celebratory dance.

"You cheated! YOU CHEAT!" Mephiles leapt on to Shadow and they had a brawl, no, not with Pokemon, the Super Mario Brothers, Zelda, Nintendogs or the other related characters, just them two.

Sonic on the hand was just sat in bewilderment. "Erm, should you be doing that?" he scratched his head then his arm. (Fleas?)

Shadow dashed around the room whilst avoiding fire balls shot by Mephiles.

Sonic ducked "Hey I didn't do anything!"

Mephiles stopped "and, your point is?"

"HIIII-YAHHHH!" Shadow rugby tackled Mephiles to the ground. "not so tough now are ya?"

Mephiles smirked "Why yes, yes I am" They continued to fight.

Amy's bedroom door swung open "WHAT, is going on in here?"

Everyone froze. Soinc was half hiding under the covers and Shadow and Mephiles were both in a fighting stance about to hit each other.

"Well? I'm waiti- what the heck happened to the Wii Wheel? Do you know how hard it is to find a shop that sells them? It took me 3 hours, 3 hours to find a Game shop that sells them, I even went to Hong Kong and Ireland to find one!"

"Sorry Amy" The twins appologized.

Amy sighed and walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

Amy stopped walking "Sonic? I thought you'd gone? Wasn't you supposed to see Chris before he went on holiday?"

"Yeah, but I've only just woke up"

"We do have alarm clocks you know. What are you two doing?"

"Well Amy" Shadow dashed over to her "we where fighting because I beat Mephiles at MarioKarts so he set the wheel on fire then decided to attack me whilst I was doing my celebratory dance"

"Right. Mephiles come on"

"Why? What have I done!?" He stuck up for himself.

"Do you really want me to answer that? Come on were going to get a new controller since you broke the other one"

"Oh. Ok then. Lets go" He speeded over to Amy, picked her up and ran away.

"Whoah, cya later. DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" She yelled whilst half way down the road.

"Here" Shadow threw the keys at Sonic.

"What are these for?" He asked puzzled.

"There. For. You. To. Lock. The. Door. When. You. Leave" He talked slowly so he didn't confuse Sonic.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Listen faker" He ran over to Sonic and held him by the neck "Just because you found out my families secret doesn't mean you can worm your way in by using my sister to get what you want. Ok? Sure she may of had a 'thing' for you but that doesn't mean she does now. Comprende?"

"Erm, what?"

Shadow sighed "just leave my sister alone, or else"

"Or else what?"

He smirked "I'll set Mephiles on you" He let Sonic go.

"Later faker" Shadow ran out the door.

Sonic picked himself up and looked around. "So..." He said out loud. "What to do now?"

OOOO In Station Square now with Amy and Mephiles OOOO

"Ohhhhh! Amy, Amy, Amy! Can I get that? Please, please, please, please!"

"Mephiles, it's a dress. I could buy you it but then people would see me walking down the street with you wearing it"

"No not the dress, the thing next to it. Look" he pointed to the object he desired.

"WOW! That looks sooooooo cool!" Amy ran in the shop.

"Yesssssssss" Mephiles ran in too.

OOOO about 10 minuets later OOOO

Mephiles unlocked the door. "HEY SHADOW! LOOK WHAT AMY BOUGHT ME!"

Amy threw her coat on the sofa and sat down.

"LOOK" LOOK! LOOK! Shadow are you even here? AMY! SHADOW 'S NOT HERE!"

"You think?"

"YES, YES I DO!"

"Stop yelling at me! I'm sat over here, right next to you!"

"Sorry Amy" mephiles sat down next to her.

The door opened and Shadow walked in .

"LOOK, look, look! Look what Amy bought me!" Mephiles pointed to the box.

"What a dress? Hey if it floats your boat then good for you" Shadow said whilst trying not to laugh.

"Thats my dress!" Amy protested.

"LOOK!" Mephiles pointed to the larger box.

"WOW! You bought Guitar hero World Tour! Why didn't you buy me that Amy?" Shadow asked upset.

"It's for both of you, mainly so you can take your anger out on the drum kit and not each other" Amy argued back.

"Coooooooooooooooooooool" Mephiles was looking out of the window at another 'Eggman scenario'.

"What?" Amy looked out of the window "Oh god, not again. I'll go and get rid of him, you stay and set this up"

"Ok then. Bring us back a bag of peanuts will ya?"

"Fine. One condition though. You and Shadow don't break ANYTHING" She definitely put the ephasis in the 'anything' part.

Amy vanished form the living room in a cloud of smoke. The smoke alarm went off and the sprinklers.

"Oh great. Another bath. Just what I always wanted" A dripping wet black and grey hedgehog moaned.

OOOO About, erm, 12 no 13 minuets later OOOO

Shadow and Mephiles were on their new game.

"I love this song!" Mephiles was on the drums "Yey"

Sonic came speeding in "Wow. You got that?"

"What do you want you fa-"

"Shut up, were gonna get booed off" Mephiles paused the game "What do you want Sonic?"

"Oh yeah Amy's been kidnapped by Eggman!" Sonic was transfixed by the new game.

"WHAT!" Shadow and Mephiles both either ran of 'poofed' out of the room.

"Your all mine now game, all mine. Muhahahahaha"

* * *

My mum is so nice, she bought me Guitar Hero World Tour as a 'Yey your not all broke and injured anymore' present.

Well if you want to find out what happens next, YOU KNOW THE DRILL! Another 5 reviews, well 4, same thing! And you get the next chapter!

YEY!


End file.
